Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria
The Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria (Hulstrian: progressive liberale Partei von Hulstria) or PLP for short, is a political party in the nation of the Dual Monarchy of Hulstria & Gao-Soto. It is not your ordinary political party. Supporting the Royal House of Hulstria, trying to defend human rights, separating the church from the state and making Hulstria & Gao-Soto more wealthier are difficult tasks. With a liberal, social point of view, the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria is up for her tasks. With members from mainly the upper-class society, the corporations and the workers of Hulstria & Gao-Soto it has a lot of interest to defend. The Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria tries to make Hulstria & Gao-Soto a strong central nation, with influence from the government but also leaving the private companies alone, ensuring human rights and make Hulstria & Gao-Soto a liberal state. Believing nor the right nor the left has all the answers, Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria tries to find the middle of the politics. General Information History in front of the headquarters of the party in Kien]] The Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria is founded in the province of Budenlar in the city of Stellenbosch, as a local party for the Noorderingen minority. A way to defend their liberal believes and convince the conservative city of their liberal believes. But soon after the foundation, Tonnes-Hendrik van Oldebarneveldt realized the popularity of the party in the Hulstrian population of the city. The city was ready for a new, fresh party. Not another socialist party, not another conservative party, but a fresh, progressive liberal party. Struggling with his Noorderinger background and his new, unexpected popularity among Hulstrian, he decided the party needed a fresh, young leader, and Eric van Oldebarneveldt was appointed as leader. Ambitious as a young fellow can be, he anticipate with the election in the Crownland of Budenlar. As fresh new party, with fresh, liberal ideas, the election was a success for the party. Many inhabitants saw the need of a liberal party in the government. Convinced of his beliefs, Eric van Oldebarneveldt tried to convert the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria in a national party. Thanks to the family wealth, the generous donators of the original Noorderingen supporters of the party and the experience as a fiscalist, the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria founded its headquarters in 2419 in the capital of Hulstria, Kien. in Stellenbosch.]] The Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria, always supporting the Monarchy, found it self supported by some of the Hulstrian Aristocracy, next to the support of the Noorderinger Aristocracy. Because of its liberal nature, the upper-class of Hulstria soon saw a new party, ready to expand the strength of the central government and a new way to influence to old ways, getting more power in the national politics. The tax relief of February 2427 was the party`s way of saying thanks to the upper-class for the support. Time learned that the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstia also could count on support of the working class of Hulstria. Hierarchy Leaders Oldebarneveldt Background Family Nowadays Allies General Information Views on Politics View on Royal Family View on dual Monarchy View on topics Cooperation with other parties The Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria always wants to cooperate with other parties. Here are the views on the parties that are active in the Hulstrian politic. Imperial Hulstrian Party The first party to show that the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria is a thrust full and cooperative partner in a coalition. Also a loyal supporter for the Kaiser, we are looking forward to cooperate with them, and see the Imperial Hulstrian Party as a good friend. Latter Day Saints Party A party that never trusted the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria and could not be convinced by Eric van Oldebarneveldt to take the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria serious. Unfortunately the parties could not talk with each other about their point of view, so the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria members do not want to cooperate with this party. Gao-Showa Peoples' Party The members of the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria do not thrust the Gao-Showa Peoples' Party because of their main focus on their past and their scary motivation to make their culture dominant. Of course everyone should be proud of their culture, but not at the costs of the Hulstrian culture. Nationaldemokratische Freiheitspartei A strange party, that seems very fascist. And the members do not trust, nor want to work together with fascist. We hope they will become a little more moderate. Coalition of Casual Sects Revolutionary Socialist Front The members rejoice that there is another socialist party in Hulstria. We are looking forward to many years of cooperation. Hulstrian National Republican Party Category: Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto